Sesshie, seu pançudo!
by Red Motel
Summary: “Sesshoumaru, você está com uma pança horrenda!” A garota gritou, apontando freneticamente para o marido que calmamente, assistia a um jogo de futebol com um copo de cerveja ao lado... Repostada.


"**Sesshoumaru, você está com uma pança horrenda!" A garota gritou, apontando freneticamente para o marido que calmamente, assistia a um jogo de futebol com um copo de cerveja ao lado...**

**Nota da Autora: **Eu sei que tenho projetos a escrever – um publicado, outros apenas salvos aqui no computador – mas não resisti a uma pequena oneshot. XD Essa minha idéia venho do nada, voltando do meu inglês... Só espero que gostem dessa _oneshot_ que _não_ terá continuação. 8D (para a felicidade de vocês)

Sesshie, seu pançudo!

Era um domingo normal, na cidade de Tokyo. Muitas famílias nesses fins-de-semana ensolarados, quando tinham sempre alguma folguinha, optariam por um passeio de parque, um piquenique, uma visita ao zoológico – para aqueles que tivessem filhos pequenos, principalmente – ou qualquer coisa que lhe possibilitariam uma saída de suas casas sem-graças por uma hora, ou mais.

Porém, Sesshoumaru era extremamente o _oposto_ daquelas famílias _felizes_. Ele odiava andar. Ele odiava Sol. Ele odiava fazer piquenique. Ele odiava os gritos das crianças. Ele odiava baderna. E principalmente... Ele odiava sair. Desde criança, quando a família ia sempre ao zoológico ver algum animal estranho – aos olhos do irmã mais novo, pelo menos -, sempre ficava em casa, deitado no sofá, assistindo a alguns programas interessantes – ou talvez não -, tomando qualquer coisa.

_"Por que eu vou neste passeio?" Perguntou à mãe, aborrecido._

_"Vamos conhecer bichinhos novo, Shesshoumaro!" Inuyasha respondeu pela mãe, saltitante e feliz. "Vamos, Shesshoumaro!"_

_"Para começar, é SESSHOUMARU. E em segundo, se eu quiser ver mesmo algum bichinho 'novo', eu procuro na internet, com a bunda sentada na cadeira, e muito feliz."_

E ele nunca se arrependera de ser um sedentário.

Até ouvir aquilo de Rin.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

- Sesshoumaru! – Ouviu a voz da esposa e nem se deu ao trabalho de se virar.

- O que foi, Rin?

- Vamos ao parque hoje?

- Não.

- Ao zoológico?

- Não.

- Ao museu?

- Não.

- Ao parque de diversões?

Se ele, um professor e admirador de história e museus, se recusara a ir à um museu, por que diabos ele iria aceitar, ir ao parque de diversões?!

- Não.

- Poxa, Sesshie! – Rin bufou e jogou-se ao lado do marido, no sofá – Seu sedentarismo vai acabar te matando!

- Se eu morrer, vou morrer feliz.

- Claro... Você vai ficar feliz de morrer aos 25 anos. – Respondeu irônica e com os braços cruzados.

Sesshoumaru olhou de soslaio para a esposa.

- Querida, eu _não posso_ morrer aos 25 anos.

- Por que não? – Insistiu.

- Porque eu tenho _30_ anos.

Rin ficou calada por alguns segundos...

- Ah é. Me esqueci.

- Obrigado. – Disse ironicamente. – Percebo o grande carinho que você tem por mim.

- Que bom que você percebeu! – Gracejou.

Silêncio...

- Sesshie...

- O que foi, Rin?

- Vamos sair hoje?

Silêncio.

- Por favoooooooor...?!

Silêncio.

Barulho da TV.

- Rin.

- Hai? – Ela perguntou, com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

Finalmente o seu marido sedentário iria sair com ela?

- Pega o copo de cerveja que está aí do seu lado.

Silêncio.

- Por favor. – Acrescentou, ao notar a cara de tacho da esposa.

- ... – Rin pegou o _grande_ – por sinal – copo de cerveja, e deu relutante para o marido. Sesshoumaru tomou um grande gole. Nesse momento, a televisão mostrava uma propaganda de promoção de _lingeries. _

- Gostosa. – Sesshoumaru comentou.

- O QUÊ?! – Rin berrou, com faíscas saindo pelo olho. – O que você disse, seu balofo de meia-tigela?!

- Não grite, Rin. – Sesshoumaru reclamou – Falei da cerveja. Eu disse que a _cerveja_ que estava _gostosa_.

A morena soltou um resmungão e não contestou.

Silêncio...

- Rin.

- O que foi?

- Do que você me chamou?

- De Sesshoumaru? – A garota respondeu, incerta.

- Não, não foi disso que você me chamou não.

- Não sei do que você está falando, Sesshoumaru.

- Sabe sim. – Insistiu.

- Então me diga. – Replicou.

Silêncio...

- Você me chamou de balofo de meia-tigela.

Silêncio.

- Ah é. Me esqueci.

Silêncio.

- Eu não gostei.

Silêncio.

- E eu não gostou que você disse que aquela va... Mulher era gostosa.

- Eu falei da cerveja!

- Ótimo! E eu disse que quem era o balofo era o Buyo! – Apontou acusadoramente para o gato, que estava dormindo sem saber de nada.

- Não minta para mim, _Nakayama Rin!_

- Pois também não minta para mim, _Taisho Sesshoumaru!_ – Retrucou.

Silêncio.

- Vai continuar de bico? – Rin questionou depois de, pelo menos, cinco minutos de silêncio.

- Pergunto o mesmo à você. – Disse mal-humorado e tomou mais um grande gole de cerveja. E para provocar a esposa, acrescentou – _Gostosa_.

- Vai para o inferno, Sesshoumaru! – Gritou, com raiva. – Você é um maldito sem coração! Um sedentário!

Ele não deixou-se abalar e continuou a prestar a atenção no jogo.

- Seu... Seu... Pança de chope! – Berrou.

De novo o silêncio.

- Pança de chope? – Sesshoumaru repetiu, perdendo a sua frieza – PANÇA DE CHOPE?

- Pança de gordo, pança de chope, "grávido" de quatro meses!

- Olha aqui, Rin. Se tem uma coisa que eu não sou é... Gordo.

Silêncio.

- Acho que é verdade. – Ela abaixou a cabeça, _parecendo_ arrependida.

Sesshoumaru sorriu e sua atenção estava praticamente toda no jogo – novamente -, quando, se não fosse pela sua audição peculiar, ouviu a morena sussurrar, quase para si mesma.

- É claro que não parece um gordo...

Sorriu de satisfação. E a morena continuou a sussurrar.

- Parece um _obeso_, isso sim.

Silêncio.

- Rin... – Olhou para a esposa, ameaçadoramente – Não brinque com _este_ Sesshoumaru...

- Sesshoumaru, você que é cego! – Gritou. – Sesshoumaru, você está com uma pança horrenda! – Acrescentou, apontando freneticamente.

Quando Rin o xingara de _balofo de meia-tigela_, só falara aquilo porque fora o primeiro xingamento que lhe viera à cabeça. Mas analisando bem o corpo do marido...

Ele estava sim com uma pança.

E acrescentou para irritar ainda mais o marido.

- Céus, cadê o Sesshoumaru com o corpo escultural que eu me casei?!

- Rin, não provoque!

- Cadê o Sesshoumaru que me fazia suspirar? – Ignorou o aviso do marido.

- Rin...

- Sumiram com ele, e colocaram um pançudo no lugar dele. Tristeza. Não mereço tanto. – E fingindo desolo, balançou a cabeça.

Se tinha algo que Sesshoumaru não admitia, era ser provocado e não fazer nada. Mesmo que fosse com sua esposa.

- E cadê a Rin sem celulites e com corpo esbelto que eu me casei?

- O quê? – Ela franziu a testa – Eu não tenho celulites!

- Cadê a Rin meiga e doce que eu me casei?!

- Sesshoumaru Taisho!

- Sumiram com ela, e colocaram uma megera no lugar dela. – Imitando a mesma frase que ela dissera segundos atrás, olhou para a morena à sua frente, vermelha de raiva, com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação nos lábios.

- Você... Me... Paga! Sua gordura ambulante! – Gritou e foi para o quarto, batendo a porta em seguida.

Uma sensação de arrependimento invadiu Sesshoumaru... Talvez tivesse pegado pesado demais. Afinal, Rin era uma garota e...

Balançou a cabeça. Ela ofendera o _corpo perfeito_ dele! Aquilo fora imperdoável...!

- Eu não estou com pneuzinho. – Repetiu e levantou a camisa para verificar e ficou estático. Realmente, ele estava com uma pancinha. Que estava querendo virar uma "pançona".

Impossível. Impossível. Ele era o _lindo_ e _perfeito_, Taisho Sesshoumaru. Aquilo deveria ser apenas um estresse momentâneo, um estresse que fazia-o ver aquilo que não existia.

Era isso. Com certeza.

Bebeu o restante do líquido amargo que restara.

- Gostosa. – Disse para si mesmo.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Reviews, por favor? 8D


End file.
